The Assassin's Tales: The Ezio Chronicles
by nick101893
Summary: The Son of a banker.


The Assassin's Tales:

The Ezio Chronicles

By: Messer Niccolò di Bernardo dei Machiavelli

As I had once promised my friend Ezio, I am indeed writing a book about him; in hopes that these records may help the future generations of assassins.

The Son of a Banker

The roar of the crowd was deafening. The sun had barely crossed the horizon and lit up the broad road with a mild gentle light. Yet from the noise of the crowd it was impossible to discern that it was daybreak. The people were thronging the streets, pushing and shoving one another to get a better view of the slightly raised platform. It was not as you might imagine a play or musical performance, but an execution.

Ironic isn't it that an execution draws out the masses far better than any performance ever could. Thus, is human nature, however: reality is far more interesting than fantasy.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand, the street was packed with people that trailed back ½ a mile. The gonfaloniere stood at the podium explaining the charges of the accused. It was a lowlife thief who had been caught looting the royal treasure chests after slitting the throats of several city guards. He had a reputation for being a cold blooded, murderer. People knew him very well because of his various nicknames: Cutthroat murderer, The Fox, La Volpe.

As he read the charges Uberto Alberti's mind wandered back to his conversation with his friend last night. Giovanni had sounded very tense when he was told of today's execution and tried his best to convince the chief justice, (Gonfaloniere) Alberti, of the thief's innocence. "Why was Giovanni so concerned for this filth?" wondered, Uberto. It didn't matter however because Giovanni had no proof to support his claims, so Uberto was forced to deny the objections of his friend.

Finishing up the charges he asked, his voice booming over the chatter. "La Volpe, Do you have any evidence to counter these charges?" He waited for the thief to answer but he just replied with a horrendous grin. "This man has no soul; maybe the rumors about him are true" thought Alberti.

Now you may think that The Fox was simply driven mad by his approaching death. But he noticed something, with his keen eyes, which the others had failed to observe. There was a hooded figure approaching the stand so quickly and quietly that most people only made out a shadow before it was gone. This man moved with such grace and haste that even the people he passed made no notice of his movement, so engrossed they were in the trial.

After a brief silence Uberto Continued "In the absence of any compelling evidence to deny these charges, I'm bound to pronounce you guilty. For these crimes you are hereby sentenced to death by hanging. Do you have any last words?" Now the hooded man was only 20 feet from the accused and still making his way closer. "I have no words to waste on the likes of you" Replied Volpe.

"Well then, may god have mercy on your soul." Alberti signaled the executioner. But before he could move the entire stage was suddenly engulfed in smoke. Everyone on and around the platform, blinded by the smoke, started coughing and retching. The Gonfaloniere was helpless as he too could not make out anything in the dense smoke. There was an uproar on stage followed by clanging noises. A blood curling scream rent the air and then all was quiet. Slowly the smoke lifted and what remained was only a motionless executioner with a small hole in the nape of his neck, which was slowly trickling blood. The thief was nowhere to be found and hence another legend was added to the name of The Fox.

On a nearby rooftop the hooded figure removed his hood after being tightly hugged by the thief. "You have done me a great service my old friend, rest assured I won't forget it" bowed La Volpe. "No need for thanks, but I can't stay for long I just received a message from Annetta that Maria is having the baby. It would be best if I get going but before I leave I want to make sure you have a safe place to go."

"Ahh, Giovanni, I'm La Volpe, I think I can take care of myself."

"Of course, as you clearly displayed a few minutes ago."

"Hmm, it was just bad luck, that I wounded my leg while escaping the Signoria, otherwise none of these idiots can keep up with me. Anyway, bona Fortuna, Amico mio, may the future reunite us."

And with that he speed off, post haste. While Giovanni Auditore sprinted off in the opposite direction. The guards were still out looking for him, but blending in with the crowd was a basic skill he had been taught. Soon enough, he was at the entrance of the villa Auditore. He could just make out the screaming of a woman inside; who he realized just moments later was his wife. He rushed to their bedroom to find Maria looking exhausted. "Are you alright my love I was at the bank when I heard the news?" Their eyes met and she understood that the job was done. Just then he turned to find Annetta, his servant, holding a new born, baby boy. "Sir, Giovanni, I don't know why, but the boy is not breathing." Annetta looked close to tears. Undeterred Giovanni took his baby and whispered to it. "You are an Auditore, un combatente. Percho (Fight)." With that the baby slowly started to move and then let out a wail. "What shall we call him, my love" inquired Maria. Giovanni raised the boy over his head and replied. "Ezio. EZIO AUDITORE DA FIRENZE."


End file.
